


Research

by sunnyuptnorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, motel sex, tattoo!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyuptnorth/pseuds/sunnyuptnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers exactly what Cas and his 'old friend from back home' want to research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think, this is my second fanfic and so any guidance would be welcome.
> 
> I will post the rest of the 5 chapters by the end of the week.
> 
> i hope you enjoy, I love you all for reading!

A thump, muffled giggles. The chink of a glass beer bottle landing on wooden boards and the tinkle as it was kicked away.  
God-damn but Dean hated these skanky motels, especially now he had his own bed, in his own room, back at the bunker, that he would have been sleeping comfortably in if Sam had just let him drive through the night. But oh no, that would be reckless, unnecessary, blah blah blah. Dean knew he was pulling a quality bitch face and decided it could stay there, hell, these days it seemed to be his permanent expression. 

Taking a deep breath and starting a count of 10 (one of Sam’s bullshit ‘anger management’ initiatives), Dean had got to just 3 when there was another scuffle, followed by hoarse whispers and giggles again. A burp. Oh great, classy. Now he was gonna have to start the count again, or get up and find another drink, which sounded the better option now he was awake. Dean opened his eyes to the never-quite-dark-enough room where he could see the rough outline of Sam’s body on the other bed over by the wall, breathing deeply and evenly. Bastard. How he managed to stay alive on hunts without Dean, he would never know, he slept like the dead most of the time.

Making more fuss than strictly necessary, and muttering under his breath about inconsiderate assholes, Dean rolled over to face the door and window. Through the threadbare curtains, he could make out the shape of a group of people backlit by the walkway lights, Dean’s hunters instincts telling him there were 3 of them. The whispering stopped, they separated out into a line and started to tip-toe like goddamn cartoon characters, the last in the line was much shorter than the other 2. They moved out of the view of the window before someone stumbled into the wall directly outside Dean’s room, to the sound of renewed laughter and drunken shushes. Dean, his hunters instinct for survival ingrained shot up to sit on the edge of the bed, knife in hand from where it had been stored under his pillow. Blinking a couple of times, realising it was not something evil trying to break in, Dean swore loudly and rubbed his eyes. 

Sam stirred in the bed behind him mumbling “wha..?” Turning his head slightly, not bothering to pitch his voice low, and if it woke Sam up fully, well, then at least Dean wouldn’t have to suffer being awake and alone in this dump with no drink in sight “Nothing, go back to sleep, Sam. Just the lucky son-of-a-bitch next door, getting some threeway action” and muttering more quietly under his breath “Lucky bastard”.

There was a pause from Sam’s bed before he rolled over slightly to meet Dean’s eye in the low light. “We’re on the end Dean. The only room next to us is Cas’s….” Sam paused, before a huge grin plastered over his face “so that was what he meant by research! Ha ha, good lad” still smiling Sam rolled back over to face the wall again, chuckling to himself. Settling himself back under the covers like a nesting puppy, Sam continued sleepily “he texted earlier to say he’d met an old friend, and that they were off to do some research” the grin still obvious in his voice. “I did tell you earlier, dumbass….”

In a lull in the brothers conversation there came the sound of a key being scraped over the next room’s door, clearly the idiot couldn’t find the key hole. More scraping and laughter before finally, the door must have opened and they all piled through at once to the sound of more hysterics. 

Dean stood up, but realising he still held his knife in his right hand, he slammed it down onto the night stand and started to tug on his boots. 

“don’t you DARE Dean” rumbled Sam, “I mean it, if you go in there and break up his party, I will punch your lights out, and you know I still can”. Sam rolled over again with a huff, heavy sarcasm tainting his words “he’s just following your shining example Dean. You know, finish a hunt, get wasted, find someone to fuck. Can you blame him?” Sam chuckled “and dude, you’ve got to give him credit” he grinned “not just pulling one, but two in this crappy town!”

Scowling round and down at his little brother, Dean carried on putting his boots on. 

“Cas is clearly wasted, so isn’t capable of making such choices Sam, this old friend is clearly a bad influence” Dean carried on speaking louder over the you-fucking-hypocrite noises from the other bed “AND anyway, the chicks in that bar looked like they’d rob you and leave an STD calling card”

Sam chuckled but Dean could see he was pulling his old-maid face at Dean before replying “what makes you think they’re both chicks anyway, he did say he was off to do some research” and with a huff and a “leave him ALONE Dean” he lay down again in a blatant attempt at shutting the conversation down.

Dean had paused whilst he took in the information from Sam about Cas and his ‘research’, it would explain the size difference between the people he’d seen through the window. He knew he should just leave the former angel alone, let him make his own mistakes, for gods sake, he was a grown man! Sighing, Dean continued to put his boots on. Who was he kidding, after seeing a future version of Cas, Dean had watched the angel for any signs he might start heading down that route now that Cas had lost his grace and was all too human. He still remembered the look of horror on everyone’s face after the last wendigo hunt when Cas politely accepted a joint that was being passed around by the local hunters and Dean literally jumped across the campfire to snatch it out of his hand. Dean didn’t want to watch his angel as he started on his road to “banging a few gongs before the lights went out”. So Dean intercepted every encounter Cas had with drugs and tried to steer him towards nice looking girls, like librarians or accountants. He had a grudging admiration for the former angel though, when he liked something, he really liked it, and that encounter with April obviously had him focussed on sex now instead of burgers. To go straight from sex101 to a threeway was impressive, not that he’d let on to Sam. One of them had to come across as a responsible adult.

Dean cleared his throat before pitching his voice in what he hoped was a reasonable tone “Sam, I am just going to go and check to make sure he’s ok and has more than his angel blade for protection this time, I’ll be back in 5 minutes tops”  
Dean heard a humpff from Sam’s bed, could practically see him frown through the back of his head, and was outside before Sam could form a decent argument for him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside in the fresh night air, Dean stopped. Wearing boxer shorts, t-shirt and boots, the cold air hit his legs and he shivered. Goddamn it, he’d been in such a rush to leave the motel room he hadn’t even put his jeans on! That was such a rookie mistake, Dean hadn’t done anything like it since he was a kid, something he’d earned a beating from his dad for ‘not being prepared at all times’. Focussing on the present again, Dean realised that the bunker had become a home, somewhere he could finally relax, and it was making him soft. If his dad could see him now, dean shivered again, the beating would probably land him in hospital, especially as he wasn’t even carrying a knife. Shaking his head, Dean turned round again to go back into the room but pride stopped him immediately. No way was he going back in there to his little brother and admit how stupid he’d been.   
Turning round again, Dean stomped slowly along the wooden walkway to the end of the row of rooms before turning and stomping back again. What was he doing, what was this need to interfere? Sam was right, Cas was a grown man, he could do whatever or whoever he liked. Still, when he reached the door to Cas’s room, Dean carried on walking to the end of the row, turned and stomped back again. This is ridiculous. Dean stomped past Cas’s room and beyond once again. Grow some fucking balls, Dean Winchester. He was outside the door once again, this time he grasped the handle, swung the door open and closing it behind him quickly, trying to plaster on his ‘responsible older brother’ face.   
The room was a mirror image of the one Dean had just left, twin beds separated by a night stand, a crappy sofa to the left and a table and two chairs under the window with a bathroom hidden at the back of the room. The main difference between Dean’s room and Cas’s room though was the three groaning paper bags on the table top, it looked like someone had raided the local Gas’n’Sip with a raging case of the munchies. Dean frowned like thunder at the thought of a stoned Cas. He looked up to find 3 people staring at him. Cas stood next to a short woman, a curvy brunette with a dirty smile, and on her other side was a man, roughly same height as Cas, with artfully messy blond hair and a twinkle in his blue eyes. Dean slowly dragged his eyes from the 2 strangers to meet Cas’s eyes, expecting to see the usual frown, instead he saw the former angels brilliant blue eyes crinkle in amusement as his eyes raked Dean’s body from head to toe.  
“Er, Dean, can we help you with anything?!” Cas clearly thought he had enunciated the sentence correctly, and not slurred his words too much, but Dean frowned further, realising he was really quite drunk. Stupid idiot.   
Dean looked away from them as they were by now grinning like teenagers “I heard a crash and thought it best to check if you were OK Cas” whilst trying not to think about what he must look like in nothing but shorts, t-shirt and boots.  
Dean moved away from the door and veered towards the table and a bottle of whisky he could see peeking out from a bag, before grabbing it, twisting the top off and swallowing a mouth full before continuing with “are you gonna introduce me to your friends?”  
Grinning like a total idiot, Cas turned to the woman next to him and winked! “Dean, this is Sara, she’s an old friend from ‘back home’ and she’s stuck here like me. We met by accident this afternoon in town, and we decided it was past time to carry out a little ‘research’. Hence the lovely guy on the end there” at this point Cas frowned and shrugged apologetically “I am sorry, what was your name again?”   
There was a ridiculously dirty laugh from Sara before she piped up with “Phil, wasn’t it?”  
Phil didn’t seem to mind the memory lapse, he was too busy grinning like a shark at Cas. Dean’s hackles rose immediately, he stepped forward threateningly, breaking Phil’s stare. Clearly not expecting such a move, Phil stepped back, lost his balance and fell over with all the grace of a 6’ tall drunken asshole.   
“What the FUCK!” Phil exclaimed, but Dean had already swivelled round to stare at Cas and growled out “what have I told you about the dicks you meet in bars, they are only after one thing, whether you want to or not” turning back round to Phil, who was clumsily trying to stand up, Dean grabbed the guys shirt and pulled him upright “you had nothing but good intentions, isn’t that right dude?” Phil nodded quickly, eyes darting from Dean’s fist knotted in his shirt to Dean’s intense green eyes and back again. “you gonna go home now and get some beauty sleep, aren’t you, pretty boy?” Dean carried on, letting go of his shirt. Phil nodded again, before backing up to the door, opening it and running off.  
Feeling a sense of satisfaction at a job well done in protecting his family, Dean turned round to face Sara and Cas, all ready for a lecture on assholes you shouldn’t pick up in bars and the types of diseases they came with. What he didn’t expect was to be faced with the two former angels grinning at him. “what?” he found himself muttering, not quite being able to meet their eyes.   
Sara turned to Cas, still grinning but also shaking her head “tut tut, now how are we going to finish the research, eh?”   
Cas chuckled before replying to Sara “such a shame, I had a few honey based ideas he could’ve helped me with” turning to Dean, Cas’s smile lessened “er Dean, thanks, I’m sure, about Phil, I’m not quite sure he meant to do us harm, but never the less, um, thanks” Cas stood up, walked over to Dean, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Sara walked over to them, took the bottle from Cas and took a large gulp before pointing at Dean and asking “so, are you going back to your room, or would you care to stay and have some fun?”   
Dean stood staring. This was not turning out quite as he expected. Cas had a level of confidence he hadn’t seen since he lost his grace, and the way Sara kept swinging her hips was distracting. Dean obviously had a fight or flight look in his eye because Cas stopped smiling completely, before ducking his head and began to try to explain.  
“Dean, both Sara and I are stuck in these vessels. Possibly forever, but we are OK with that. After a few beers we got to talking about the advantages of truly feeling sensations for the first time, and we devised a plan” at this point Cas winked at Dean and his smile began to grow again.  
“Do you remember when Sam bought that fancy stereo for the bunker, he had to read all the instructions and then he spent hours working out what all the buttons did? Well, when both Sara and I took these vessels we had a divine task to carry out, but since we lost our grace, we have been lost. Why not take this opportunity to ‘try all the buttons’ that come with our vessels?” Cas took the bottle from Sara, took a swig and passed it back to Dean, who clearly looked like he needed a drink.  
Sara leaned forward and stroked Cas’s arm and carried on “What neither of us can understand though is humanities reluctance to experiment, to do more than just hoard secret fantasies”.   
Nodding his head, Cas took over enthusiastically “What exactly is wrong with wanting to know whether honey tastes the same when I lick it from Sara’s nipples or from Phil’s. And I really enjoyed it when April sucked my cock, and she clearly enjoyed it too, I want to know if it would be enjoyable to do it to someone else. What is so wrong with that?”  
Sara was nodding throughout Cas’s rather drunken but impassioned speech. “it’s funny you know” she started, “this vessel is amazing. It only takes the smallest thing to get me aroused, it’s ever so distracting. So what’s wrong with choosing to find out what feels nice, with other people who want to too?”   
Dean took another big drink from the bottle as he stared in fascination at Sara, he could totally understand where she was coming from, it sounded a lot like a young teenage Dean, and dammit but he had fun when he was a teenager. Thinking about how easily his cock made decisions back then, Dean smiled as he realised that not much had changed.   
Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Dean turned his head to see Cas, who had screwed up his eyes and tilted his head in puzzlement at Dean. That was all it took for Dean to realise this was still his Cas, yes he was clearly drunk, and acting like a horny teenager, but he was still Cas. He wasn’t the sad lost Cas he’d seen in the future.  
Cas took the bottle from Dean, finished the last mouthful and pointed straight at Deans chest with a slightly wavering finger “you know what Dean…”   
he burped delicately and continued on “you know, I have always wondered. Your tattoo. What does it feel like, does the skin that has been inked taste different? If I ran my tongue over it, could I tell where the lines were? The black ink looks like it should taste of liquorice. That’s what I have always wondered. So there” and Cas nodded his head before lifting his eyes to meet Dean’s. They blazed, and Cas took an automatic step back in alarm as Dean took a step forward, right into his personal space and paused, breathing heavily but looking determined, before pulling his t-shirt down and to one side, exposing the anti-possession tattoo. Dean had not felt so aroused in months, could feel Cas’s intense blue stare shift down to his chest, could feel Sara move to see what Cas would do.   
Dean became aware that he could feel Cas’s breath stir gently over his skin, getting warmer as Cas slowly leaned forward, pausing with his mouth just above Deans skin, warm moist breath causing Deans flesh to become covered in goosebumps. Dean’s eyes closed involuntarily, savouring the sensation, breath catching when he felt a delicate tongue lick up across where he knew his tattoo to be. The tongue lifted away and a breath cooled the moisture left behind, then the licking started again, different this time, there was more, somehow. Opening his eyes very slightly he saw both Cas and Sara tasting him. Fuck but that was hot, Dean was now obviously aroused and realised that he really did not want to run away from this.   
Taking a deep breath, Dean stepped back, both former angels straightening up and looking like kid’s whose toy had been taken away. Dean cleared his throat, cocked an eyebrow and asked “so, liquorice?”


End file.
